Large pieces of computing equipment, e.g., network switches, routers, typically have a multiplicity of what are called “ports” thereon. Ports are physical interfaces between the equipment and a circuit. The other end of the circuit may be another computing device, or some other kind of electronic equipment.
It is important for both technical and business reasons that a systems administrator know which ports on which switches are available, and which ports are not. When an entity becomes responsible for managing numerous switches and other large computing devices, inventories must be periodically taken to determine port availability. Determining port availability—from an asset-management standpoint—can become a daunting task.
Conventionally, port inventories are taken by accessing the equipment, e.g., a switch, using some form of direct IP connection. Oftentimes the equipment will have a server associated with it. At least a portion of this server will be devoted to maintaining port-status information. A user may access this server via a PC or other computing means. Normally software is provided which enables the user to navigate through directories in the server to find the relevant port-status information.
This is an okay technique for small operations, e.g., to determine the availability of only a few ports. But where the entity manages a significant number of devices, it becomes cumbersome to undergo the burden of obtaining the necessary port-availability information using the existing applications to locate the necessary information.
FIG. 1 shows an environment in which the conventional process might take place. Referring to the figure, we see that a prior art system 100 includes numerous components. First, system 100 usually incorporates a workstation 102, a server 104, and a piece of equipment 106, such as a network switch. Network switches normally have hundreds of ports. For the purpose of simplifying matters, however, only a few ports have been shown on the exemplary switch 106 in FIG. 1.
These ports are identified as Port 1, Port 2, Port 3, and Port N. Of these ports, Ports 1 and 2 are shown being connected to devices Dev. 1 and Dev. 2. Port 3 is shown as being not connected to any device. Port N is disclosed as being connected to Dev. N. The use of the variable “N” here is used to indicate that numerous ports would more likely be included on switch 106.
Oftentimes, it will be desirable for a network administrator to monitor exactly which of these ports on equipment 106 are configured, and also which of these ports are connected to a device. Either scenario typically makes a port unavailable for new uses. When availability information is desired, the prior art method of obtaining this information is rather painstaking.
The process involves accessing server 104 using workstation 102. A software package running on server 104 is likely a program designed with the capability of performing inventory management, among other things. One such conventional software application which may be used to do port inventories is known as Ciscoworks™. Ciscoworks™ enables, when accessed by a user on workstation 102, allows the user (by navigating through directories) to access ports information regarding equipment 106. This information must be obtained one port at a time. For example, the user may want to know whether certain ports on device 106 are available. To do so, the user would navigate through Ciscoworks™ to access inventory information regarding one of the hundreds of ports, e.g., Port 1. Ciscoworks™ would then inform the user that a device (Dev. 1) is existent on that port. With respect to Port 3, however, the user would, by navigation, be able to pull up the information on Port 3 and determine that it is disconnected, or not connected to a device. Another ability of Ciscoworks™ is to determine whether ports, even though not connected, might be configured.
Ciscoworks™ requires the user to obtain individually the information for each port. Next, the user must maintain a record of whether each port is or is not connected. If multiple devices such as equipment 106 are being inventoried—as is commonly the case—this will be a lot of information to write down.
Other methods and devices for conducting inventories of equipment are available. Ciscoworks™, however, is arguably the most commonly used conventional product.
These prior-art techniques have their limitations. First of all, the port-inventory-taking process takes a lot of time. This is because the person doing the inventory, with the conventional methods, has to count the free ports one at a time and keep a running tally. Because the prior art systems require making inquiries, and then counting ports one at a time, the process takes a considerable amount of time. Oftentimes 15-20 minutes per switch. When analyzing numerous switches, this time can become very significant.
Further, the user is required to document exactly which ports are available on each switch as he or she goes. This requires extensive record keeping so that the person taking the inventory doesn't forget which ports are free and which are in use. It also presents great potential for error because of the extensive human involvement in the note-taking process.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system for taking equipment-port inventories that does not have these, and other disadvantages of the conventional methods.